The present invention is concerned with a rain curtain assembly for a golf cart. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a rain curtain assembly for the passenger compartment of a golf cart, the assembly including a plurality of panels which are designed to keep the user of the golf cart in a dry condition during rainy weather.
Previous apparatus for maintaining a golf cart user in a dry condition during rainy weather has included curtain arrangements such as, for example, that described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,553, which is directed to a golf car rain coat which includes a pair of plastic curtains supported at the top by a guide member which is attached to each side of the roof of the golf cart. Each curtain of this prior art device is designed to be compressible into a bundle at one side of the cart when not in use. Such prior art curtain arrangements have been accompanied by various disadvantages, including the necessity for a permanent mounting installation on the cart and the presence of a bulky mass of material at the side of the carts when the curtains are not in use.
By the present invention, there is provided a rain curtain assembly for a golf cart which includes a plurality of panels which are attachable to the cart by a combination of suction cups and hook means. Tie cords are provided for securing the panels to each other to prevent entry of rain to the interior of the passenger area of the cart. The panels are easily installed or removed and compressible when not in use into a small package which is storable on the inside of a golf bag, for example.
The curtain assembly of the present invention is also useful as a windbreak, particularly during conditions of cold weather. In addition, the curtain assembly may be advantageously employed to maintain the passenger compartment in a clean and dust-free condition during storage of the golf cart.